Who are You
by Sky-BlueImmortal
Summary: She leaves for 3 days to come back to Inuyasha not remembering her.
1. Who Are You

((Hello there! Lets see….I first did this story back in '04. It has been on my other account for a long time but I thought I'd re-do it and put it on my good account! So I really hope you all like!))

_**Chapter 1- Who are you**_

"Inuyasha, would you mind if I left for three days?" Kagome asked. They were on their way back to Kaede's village. Sango, Shippo and Miroku were already there waiting for them.

Inuyasha stopped walking, "Why do you need to leave again? Didn't you just leave?" He asked in a rude tone. Kagome sighed, Inuyasha could never understand that she didn't belong in the Feudal Era. She had a life back home and she needed to be there for that life.

"I need to get more supplies, and no its been a few weeks since I was last home." She said trying to control her temper with him.

Inuyasha growled under his breath and they continue walking. Not long after do they get to Kaede's village where they are welcomed by her.

"Welcome back Kagome and Inuyasha." Kaede says from her front door. Shippo ran over to Kagome and jumped up into her arms. "Kagome! Welcome back!" He said with a large smile.  
"Shippo!" She said and hugged him.

Inuyasha made an annoyed noise and went inside. Sango and Mirkou sat by a fire. "Inuyasha! Did you and Kagome get any more jewel fragments?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha sat next to her, "No, it was just some idiot villager saying he had one."

Kagome, Kaede and Shippo all came in and sat down.

* * *

"Bye everyone! I'll be back in three days!" Kagome says and her and Inuyasha head for the well. Inuyasha was quiet as he walked along side her as she walked her bike.  
"I'll be back in three days! You don't need to get all bent outta shape, the jewels will still be there."

Inuyasha started yelling, "Who you calling bent outta shape? Just get back here in three days ok?" He said annoyed. They stopped at the well and she waved him good-bye as she jumped in.

"Woman…" Inuyasha said under his breath.  
"SIT!" Kagome said and then was finally back in her own time.

Inuyasha laid there unable to move for a moment. "My back!" He screamed.

"I swear when she gets back, I'll show her!" Inuyasha said bitterly as he headed back to Kaede's hut home.

In the distance a loud noise came. "A demon." Inuyasha says. He gets out Tetsusaiga and heads in the direction of the noise. Soon he sees what made the noise. It was a lion demon with sharp fangs and claws.

It's fur matted with human blood and it's eyes black as night. The lion turns to him. "A…A half demon." He says smelling Inuyasha's scent.

"What's it to you?" He asks and lunges at the demon. But as he does a barrier knocks him backward. "What the…?" He asks. The demon gives a raspy laugh, "So you want to try and kill me half demon? Well go ahead and try."

The lion demon lunges at Inuyasha and knocks him down to the ground. But Inuyasha is quick to get up and use Tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!" He yells. The attack brings a yellow light all around.

But the lion demon had put up his barrier once again. This time he pined Inuyasha to a tree.

"This is pitiful." He says and scratches Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha uses his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer claw attack and made a bad gash in the lions side. "

"So now you want to fight?" He roars and tries sinking his teeth into Inuyasha's arm but he's much to quick now for the lion. But then, all went dark.

* * *

Kagome climbs out the well to see no Inuyasha waiting for her. The sky is now cold and gray.

She walks back to the village and wonders why he isn't there to great her with is usual remarks.

"Hey everyone I'm back!" She says cheerfully as she walks again into the small hut home. Everyone looks at her as they all sit in a circle, everyone but Inuyasha. "What is it?" She asks.

Worry lines were on there faces and she could tell something is wrong. "Where's Inuyasha?" She asks. Her heart skipped a beat. Where could he be? "Kagome I don't know how to tell you this…" Sango began.

Then Inuyasha walked into the room. He took one look at Kagome and got a questionable expression on his face.

"Who are you? He asks. Her mouth drops.  
"What's going on?" She asks.

"…He has gotten some sort of amnesia." Sango finishes.

All Kagome could do was stair.


	2. Friend or Foe

"How did this happen?" Kagome asked still looking at Inuyasha. Miroku rubbed his head as if it hurt, "Were not entirely sure, we found him wondering around out side."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome blankly, "Who are you?" he asked Kagome.  
"I'm...Kagome, you don't remember me?" She asked.

She was pretty shocked and sad that this would happen to him. What were they going to do? He scratched his head. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell.." He said frustrated.  
"Do you remember anything?" she asked him.

"Not much only something's, images. I remember a lot of red stuff, maybe blood?" He didn't know. Kagome looked to Kaede. "What should we do?" She asked. "The only thing we can do is help with his memorizes. Take him to familiar places talk to him about anything, anything you think would jog that memory of his…" She says. They all talked a bit.

**_The next day._**

"Ok, lets go to some familiar places…" Kagome said. Inuyasha seemed in aw to a lot of things around him. "Ok, let start off…Do you know anything about who you are? Your name?" Kagome asked.

"Not really. I'm guessing I'm a pretty tough demon, since I carry around this sword and all."

_oh great…he doesn't remember he's only a half demon…_

"Then lets start off. Your name is Inuyasha." Kagome said to him.

Sango comes by her and tries to help. Kagome went over to Miroku, "Don't worry Kagome we'll get his memory back, it will just take some time." He says trying to comfort her. But it doesn't really help. They walked on until they got to the Sacred Tree.

"This is the Sacred Tree." Sango says looking up to it. The cold wind blew and shook the branches. Inuyasha touched it as if trying to grasp something he had lost.

"AAA!" He screamed and grabbed his head.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said and runs over to him.

Inuyasha was in a huddle on the ground. He thrashed on the ground and finally calms down.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asked him and holds his hand.

He looks at her with his yellow amber eyes and she can see fear and pain in them. "I'll be fine." He gets up and starts walking off. "What was that all about?" Shippo asks innocently. Kagome wasn't sure which made her worry even more than she already was.

She goes after him, and the others wait for them to return. She catches up with him pretty quickly on a count he was walking and not running. She put a reassuring hand on his back and he stops.

"What happened back there?" She asked him. His ears go down on his head., "I saw more image, bad ones. Lots of pain and blood. And then an arrow…." He goes off not remembering the rest.

"An arrow?" Kagome asked. _He must be talking about when Kikyo had pinned him to a tree.  
_"Also I saw myself killing people? Well I guess that means I must have been pretty ruthless." Kagome shook her head.

"No you weren't ruthless..." But he cuts her off.  
"Well I'm a demon right? So I should be killing people for whatever I need." He said and ran off. "Inuyasha wait!" Kagome said but her words were lost.

The last thing she needed was an Inuyasha that killed innocent people. She turned back and went to get the others. "He's going kill people we have to stop him!" Everyone gets on Kelala and they fly into the sky looking for their poor helpless friend.

Inuyasha kept running, but something doesn't feel right. "Why do I feel so weird leaving her like that?" He asked frustrated and angry with himself.

As he comes to a clearing he is met by the last person he would want to meet.

"Lord Sesshomaru it's Inuyasha!" Jaken says.

Sesshomaru looks at him with a cold dark stair.

"Who are you supposed to be?' Inuyasha asked. Jaken looked a little taken aback.  
"What is wrong with you?" He asked Inuyasha who has a confused look on his face.

"I don't know, they say my name is Inuyasha." He replies.

_He must have gotten some sort of memory loss… _Sesshomaru thinks to himself.

"Do you know who I am?' He asks. Inuyasha shakes his head.

This could be interesting…Sesshomaru thinks.

"What does this mean Lord?" Jaken asks.

But Sesshomaru doesn't answer, he just moved closer to Inuyasha who moves away, "Don't be frightened, Inuyasha." He says without emotion.  
"Who are you supposed to be anyway? Some sort of cat demon?" He asked.

"How dare you say that to Lord Sesshomaru! Bringing him down to that low form of a cat!" Jaken speaks up.  
"I am that of a dog demon, as is you. You are my brother." He says and stops walking.

"I have a brother?" Inuyasha said this tiring to consider the thought.  
"Follow me." Sesshomaru said and turned around into the direction he had come. Inuyasha does and Jaken follows.

* * *

"Where is he!" Kagome says getting worried. They have been looking for hours and still no sign of him anywhere.  
"You don't think Naraku has him do you?" Shippo asks. Kagome didn't know, she just hoped that he wasn't.

* * *

"This fish is really good!" Inuyasha says to the little girl Rin.  
"Thanks." She said with a proud smile. Inuyasha's eating habits hadn't changed one bit, he still ate sloppy and got it over everyone.

"Sorry about that." he said noticing Sesshomaru looking at him funny. He noticed him looking at Tetsusaiga to.  
"What is it?" He says putting his food down and taking out Tetsusaiga.

"Ahh!" He said as Tetsusaiga grew to its large fang shape. "How did it do that.?" He asks. Jaken shoot his head in dismay and Sesshomaru studied his brother.

_He really doesn't remember anything…_  
"What your holding is a sword called Tetsusaiga, it is what father left you after he died." He said.

Inuyasha held the sword more carefully now, as if it were a priceless treasure.

"Who was my father?" He asked. This made Sesshomaru a little uneasy, though he didn't know why.

"Father was a great and powerful dog demon, who ruled the West." He answered Inuyasha's question.  
"And mother?"

Sesshomaru went on. "Your mother and my mother aren't the same. Father feel in love with a useless human and you were born. You are only a half demon and I am whole." He says in a dead tone.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should defend his mothers title or if what Sesshomaru said was true.

He put Tetsusaiga back. A sound from above and caught his attention. Kelala came down and Kagome hurried off. "Inuyasha there you..?"

She looked at Sesshomaru then back to Inuyasha.


End file.
